1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to a lens barrel and an imaging device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a configuration, in a lens barrel having at least one lens, in which a protection member is provided closer to a subject side than a lens closest to the subject side.
For example, in a lens barrel disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H05-11304, a flat plate protection glass having light transmission is provided on a position closer to a subject side than a lens closest to the subject side.
Meanwhile, in the configuration in which a protection member is provided at the most anterior part of a lens barrel as in the lens barrel disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H05-11304, the protection member is susceptible to impact, and therefore, the protection member might be broken.